The Runaway
by readnwritelover
Summary: What would you do if nobody wanted you? Well Runaway of course. At least this what Super boy believes. Find out what happens when he decides enough is enough and disappears much to Superman's relief. Or is it? A Super boy and Superman Fanfic.
1. RA Chap 1:Decisions that need to be made

What would you do if nobody wanted you? Well Runaway of course. At least this what Super boy believes. Find out what happens when he decides enough is enough and disappears much to Superman's relief. Or is it? A Super boy and Superman Fanfic.

Don't own Young Justice or any of its characters.

**The Runaway**

**Chapter 1: Decisions that need to be made**

Nobody really liked him. That's what Conner believed well maybe Megan. But, what do you do when you really don't know who you are? When nobody would really find out about you? Not that he knew much about himself but it would be nice if somebody decided that they wanted to know more about him. Not Just as a clone . Superman's clone but a clone none the less. It's not a good feeling when people just believe that because you are a clone and have super powers you don't have thoughts and feelings. Worse even that you don't have a personality of your own or are even your own person.

Because of this Conner felt that if he wanted to be accepted he had to be more like his bio donor his _**father**_ if you will. How can you be like your father if you don't know him, if he won't even bother to get to know you. First impressions are important or so they say. So what can be said of how superman reacted the first day they found Super boy.

_Flash Back_

_KF: "See the moon!... AH ! and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?"_

_Super boy Looks up at the Moon in the distance he sees a shadow as it gets closer he sees the face of the man who "donated" his DNA. SUPERMAN! In his mind are thoughts and hopes of being accepted and finally cared for. _

_As all the Heroes from the Justice League arrive Super boy can't wait to see what happens. What will happen to him finally looking at Superman there is hope in his eyes._

_That hope suddenly vanishes as Super boy walks to Superman and shows him his Super Crest that is on his chest. The crest that Identifies him as being like Superman himself. In Superman's eyes he sees shock and to him also sees rejection. Like if Super boy is trying to replace him or something, which is anything but further from the truth._

_After all explanations are over with and the league are discussing what will be done with the entire situation Super boy cannot help but look at Superman and wonder why nobody wants him. Why his father for intensive purposes won't want him or accept him. Martian Manhunter turns and notices Super boy letting Superman know and Acknowledge that the young clone is still there._

_Superman walks to Super boy finally making Super boy unsure of what will happen._

_Superman: " We'll ah... We'll figure something out for you. The League will... I mean. For now I'd better make sure they get that blockbuster creature squared away."_

_And with he flew away leaving him there to be taken care of by other people that have no business with him whatsoever not that It's Superman business mind you but he would have been the logical choice right._

_END Flashback_

As Conner remember he can't help but feel unwanted , unloved ( not that he knows what love is), left out, and over all alone. Like a lost puppy that nobody wants but have to take care off.

As Conner thinks about his future his then decides that he will manage his future and his life.

Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know if you like my first ever YJ story. Also tell me what you think should happen to Connor and to Superman.

Readnwritelover


	2. RA Chap 2: Decision Made

**_Hey everyone sorry I haven't posted in a while please enjoy the new posting. :) _**

**_PS...Don't own Young Justice or any of its characters. Except for mine. Thanks!_**

**_**Thanks to Elemental-Aura for reminding me that's it' Black Canary and not Black Widow, for this is the reason a have decided to repost. Thank You**_**

* * *

><p><strong>The Runaway<strong>

**Chapter 2: Decision Made**

**As he started packing Conner though of a way that he could leave without anyone noticing. To a place that he could not be located or found. He couldn't stand being here in Mount Justice any longer. He could not stay where he was not wanted. His own Father ignored. He now knew that in order to find himself and figure out who he really was, he needed to leave and not come back.**

**He was grateful for everything that he had learned so far. Thanks to Batman and Black Canary. He knew though that he would have leave them a note explaining to them why he was doing this. As he was contemplating and packing he heard footsteps coming close to his bedroom. Quickly he hid everything and laid down on his bed.**

**There was a knock on his door.**

**"Supey are you coming down to eat?" it was Wally. "No not right now!", Conner said. "Come on M'gann is cooking. She's has a new recipe and wants us to try it out," Wally stated**

**Knowing that he would do anything for her he stood up and opened the door. Seeing Wally standing there smiling he walked out with him. As they headed to the dining area he kept hoping that he wouldn't act nervous. He hoped the others would not notice anything suspicious about him especially M'gann with her telepathic abilities.**

**In the dining table he saw Robin, Kaldur (Aqualad) and Artemis sitting on the right side of the table. He saw M'gann sitting on the left side with two empty chairs on either side of her . At both ends of the table were Canary and Red Tornado (who obviously didn't eat but he was probably just sitting there to make M'gann happy). His worries increased when M'gann stood up, a smile on her face and said, " Finally the we are all here."It was not the comment she made that made him nervous but her constant need to be inside his head and read his mind.**

**Half an hour later almost everyone was done eating and were just sitting around the table. Tired of sitting Conner stood up and excused himself, he knew that he needed to finish packing and planning. How would he make himself unrecognizable once he was gone so that he couldn't be found. He knew that he would definitely need to pack shirts without the S and shirts that were not his signature black as well.**

**Entering his bedroom he locked the door so that nobody would just walk in, like they were accustomed to doing. Conner took out his big duffle bag and continued to pack whatever meager belongings he had.**

**Another thing he had to think about was whether he would take wolf or Sphere seeing as though they were technically his. He basically adopted them in an attempt to be part of a family.**

**Taking them with him or not would be a hard decision because if he did take them they would so stick out like a sore thumb. As he finished packing he started to write the letter that he was leaving for his friends.**

**Almost everything was done when there was a knock on his door once again. He hid everything that was obvious and went to open the door. It was M'gann followed by Robin.**

**"Hey Buddy what going on we were wondering why you left the table so early?", Robin said. " Yeah I mean did you not like the dinner I made or something?" , asked M'gann in a sad and unconfident way that made Conner feel bad for hurting her feelings and mad at himself for making them suspicious.**

**Thinking on his feet Conner answered, "No M'gann the food was good I just wanted to be alone." Right after he said that he wanted to kick himself because just by looking at their faces he knew he said the wrong thing.**

**"Are you okay? I mean you know you can talk to us we are your friends I hope you know that right?" said Robin after a brief silence.**

**"Yeah you know we are here for you. We are family you know." added M'gann.**

**"Thanks guys. Look I'm fine just wanted to be alone you know. I'm just used to it what with being stuck in the pod for much of my life." Conner answered them.**

**"But thanks again ... I guess ... for caring", Conner continued awkwardly.**

**"Ok then" Robin said looking at M'gann and giving her a look then looking at Conner again. "we will leave you to rest.**

**They walked out and finally left him alone. He thought of what M'gann said about family. He thought to himself that he wasn't anybody's family because nobody really wanted him as part of a family. They had their own families. He was after all an orphaned clone whose "Parent" really didn't want him.**

**He waited until everyone was fast asleep it was three in the morning and since he really didn't need much sleep he was ok. He quietly took out the note he had written earlier and placed on his desk so that it could be found by his friends. Slowly he opened his bedroom door and quietly walked out.**

**As he left everything and everyone he knew and the only home he ever really knew he felt sad but he knew he needed to go. He walked in the shadows of the small harbor city to places unknown.**

* * *

><p><strong><em> Please review and also give me some ideas of what you would like to see in the next chapters. If anyone would like to appear in this story let me know what kind of character you want to be that could cross Conner in his travels. Make up a name and type of person etc.<em>**

**_Thanks and I would like to have more than ten reviews for this story before I post the next chapter even if it's just a good job or hi. Much love Readnwritelover ;)_**


	3. RA Chap 3: Missing You

**Hey everyone thanks to all those that have reviewed I have enjoyed reading all your wonderful comments. please enjoy the new posting.**

**:)**

**PS...Don't own Young Justice or any of its characters. Except for mine. Thanks!**

**Chapter 3: Missing You**

_**At Mount Justice**_

**"How could he just disappear without a trace?" Asked Robin **

**"Not even M'gann or J'onn can reach him." stated Kaldur **

**"We've looked everywhere", said Wally**

**It had been week if not months since Conner had vanished in the middle of the night just leaving a note in his room for them to read.**

_**Flashback**_

_**This is really hard for me to do but I believe that this is something I need to do. Thank Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash for saving me from my world inside the pod. I know that the Cadmus pod is a place where I never wish to go back to. It is hard for me to leave you and I know that you won't understand which is why I decided to leave in this manner. There somewhere in my mind that needed to leave I will miss you guys but I need to really figure out who I am and where I belong. You guys might never understand because you have everything that I will never have. A family. Maybe one day we will see each other again.**_

_**Conner**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Hidden Location **

**Conner's POV**

**It's been months since I left my friends and I know they are probably worried about me. They might even be looking for me. It is for this reason that in the end I decided to bring Wolf and Sphere they are the closest thing to family I have. Nothing has been easy since I left. First I had little money then after I ran out of money which I would need for food AND shelter I knew I had to get a job. The problem was that I had no papers those that were used for school were left back at HQ.**

**I couldn't have asked any of the league members for them they would have suspected and asked too many questions that's for sure.**

**SO to make a living I had to first change my name I decided to go with Joe Henry a nice western name.**

**With the little money I had left I built a small place near Billings, Montana. It was a nice quiet place close to a river and the woods. **

**I would soon start working for a rancher there. I would help with the horses and cows.**

**I went from hero to cowboy but that was ok I would blend in with the people in Billings and I wouldn't be found. Thankfully sphere would be able to make sure I wasn't telepathically found.**

**This was a hard situation so far. Would my friends be missing me I knew I missed them. I was lonely and it was not a good feeling to have. Who knows if I would ever see them again .**

**I MISS YOU GUYS I spoke out to the moon before I went to sleep**

**Sorry it's short I'm working on my ideas. If you would like to be in my fic then send me information on your character or a character you would like to see also let me know what you would like to see next and please review.**

**Thanks :)**

**READ**


	4. RA Chap 4: A New Life!

PS. I Own NOTHING but my own characters,

***Thanks to all that are interested in my story I appreciate it as a thanks I will try to post up at least 3-5 Chapters within this week**  
><strong>THE RUNAWAY<strong>  
><span><strong>CHAPTER 4: A new LIFE!<strong>

I had been months now since he had been away and he missed his friends but in a way he was happy. He was happy that he had made a life for himself without having to be a burden on anybody else he was working contently. He was a NORMAL person for once; well as normal as any teenager with superpowers could be.

He had stayed in Montana for a while in the woods in the small cabin he made then Stayed in a farm there he had some good experiences he learned a lot about farms and cowboys too. For about two months he worked in a farm for an old farmer named Jake Farley he was a good man. A little cranky and demanding but anything Connor AKA Joe Henry could not handle.

I was Jake Farley's cook who ironically was called Cook who found Joe (AKA Connor) outside a Montana diner, Joe/Connor was hungry and Cook offered him a place stay. He convinced Mr. Farley to let Joe/Connor stay telling him that he would even do chores. So after much discussion Joe Stayed.

After sometime, Cook told Joe about a job opening in Nebraska. He told him about a ranch where a cousin of his worked and where he too could also work. Cook helped Joe/Connor with bus fare and the connections for the new job at the Rainstorm ranch. This ranch was located miles south outside the Lexington city limits. Lexington was a small city. Any purchases were made in the city that couldn't be cropped or raised.

Rainstorm Ranch was a good sized ranch a few thousand acres in which that Rain brothers lived. Clifford the head of the house was the oldest he was the executive of the family he did all the paperwork and made all the important decisions. He was also handsome like all his brothers were as well. He was tall slightly taller than Connors 5'11 at 6'2 Clifford was serious he had blue eyes and a tan but muscular build. His trade mark look consisted of jeans, work shirt, boots, and of course a black Stetson on top of his head.

Clyde was the next brother at 6'1 he was also tan with green eyes and looked very, much looked his older brother. He also wore the typical cowboy attire only his Stetson was grey. Next was Calvin the youngest and the only one not married and the tallest at 6'3 of his two brothers, he had hazel eyes and was also tanned from the weather his similar attire consisted of white Stetson atop his head.

As Connor worked and got to know these brothers he realized that at such at short amount of time he knew he looked up to these men cooks cousin Dusty was a lot of help as well they all made Connor feel welcome and even let have a place for his own where he could keep his dog and motorcycle with him. (His motorcycle was Sphere transformed into a motorcycle)

The Rain Brothers and Dusty were good friends and gave Connor his Space without neglecting him. They taught him way more than he learned at the Farley Farm. He learned more about crops and livestock.

Still Connor missed his friends and wondered what they were up to or they were safe when saving the world. Connor missed that most of all.

The excitement that came with being a super hero but he knew that he could not be what others expected of him until he figured out who he was. He was not a clone and he was not anybodies shadow or sidekick here in Nebraska. He was a person of his own.

**Thanks to all who reviewed and emailed me I will be posting another chapter tomorrow if I get at least three reviews. Sorry for not posting soon I have been really busy. PLEASE REVIEW**

**Give me some ideas of how Connor's Life could change again.**

**Readnwritelover**


	5. RA Chap 5: Superman Confronted

**HERE YOU GUYS ARE ANOTHER CHAPTER AS PROMISED PLEASE REVIEW.**

**THE RUNAWAY**

_**PS. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTERS.**_

_**CH 5. SUPERMAN CONFRONTED**_

**They were worried. How could Connor just leave? How was it that no one noticed he was leaving? or heard anything for that matter?**

**But being super boy he would have been the ideal one to hear if anybody wanted to leave right?**

**Robin being Connors best friend was surprised most of all that Connor left. I mean sure he was acting weird but its Connor he's always weird.**

**Most of all he was shocked that anything like this happened because he lives with Batman who is like a super detective. In a way Robin blamed himself. He Should have know something was going to happen.**

**Then there was that letter that he left. How could he say that he didn't have a family?! The Justice League was a family ! **

**His thoughts were interrupted by everyone arguing over Connor just leaving out of the blue. Not only that but some things started to sink in as well; Connor didn't leave on his own. What about wolf and sphere? they were nowhere to be found either. did Connor take them or what? this was all very weird.**

**Aside from that M'gann's telepathic link was no help at all. It was like Connor disappeared from the planet. But that couldn't be the case because they were the Justice League. They had thousands of supers on their team.**

**Batman came in to the Mount Justice followed by Superman and the Green Lantern. Green arrow was already there with black canary, the flash, and captain Marvel, all of whom had stayed behind just in case Connor called or showed up. But that didn't happen. Connor didn't call or show up.**

**When Batman showed up everyone started asking Questions all at once.**

**"Have you Heard anything?" KF said. **

**"Did you find him?" M'gann said.**

**"What can you tell us?" Aqualad and Artemis both asked.**

**Batman was just standing there waiting for everyone to stop talking and let him speak. Robin though quiet wanted to ask these questions as well but he knew Batman. Batman always had to be way to be mysterious first before he did anything.**

**"There is no trail found, not from Superboy, not from wolf, and not from Sphere." stated Batman.**

**"We looked everywhere and found nothing so far." continued Superman**

**"How could that be possible! How is it that there is not trail as to where Connor could be?" Aqualad all but yelled.**

**"Superboy was very good at hiding his tracks" replied Superman**

**"His name is Connor he is not Just Superboy you know!" yelled M'gann. Her uncle just walked up to her providing support.**

**"He is his own person. I know you see him as a clone. Your clone by the way!" added KF**

**Superman just stood there shocked at the outburst.**

**"I know you hated him" Continued M'gann "he knew it too that's why he ran away."**

**"I did not hate Super... Connor" Replied Superman**

**"Maybe not hate but just didn't like him. Why did you think the letter was about. He didn't feel like he had family. He looked up to you hoping you could take him under you cape and trained him."  
>Stated KF being serious but still being himself. <strong>

**He wanted to be a part of a family and he felt that he didn't fit in. That's why he was always was off by himself with wolf or sphere. They were the only ones to him that understood him." She continued.**

**He knew that you didn't want him. That why he went away. I understand his motivation now. I would have done the same. Luckily I have uncle J'onn." she finished.**

*****Superman's POV*****

**Superman didn't know what to say in the back of his mind he knew they were right but just couldn't admit. He knew though that even though he wasn't comfortable around this young man, they had to find him. He HAD to find him. It just something that would affect him because now he felt guilty for not being as accepting as he normally was.**

**So he stood there as the others argued or just plain mussed Superboy. Why was it hard to say his name and acknowledge him as a person. He knew he had to find out.**

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE IT'S LITERALLY 2:00 AM IN THE MORNING AND I WANTED TO DO A GOOD JOB IN THIS AND EXPLAIN AS MUCH BACKGROUND AS POSSIBLE BEFORE ALL THE GOOD STUFF HAPPENENED.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE AS MANY IDEAS AS POSSIBLE WHO KNOW I MAY USE ONE OR TWO. ;P**

**I WILL START TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER SO THAT I MAY KEEP MY PROMISE TO YOU GUYS OF POSTING 3-5 CHAPTERS IN THIS WEEK TO MAKE UP FOR NOT POSTING IN A WHILE.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THANKS.**

**READNWRITELOVER.**


	6. RA Chap 6: Discovery

**HERE YOU GUYS ARE ANOTHER CHAPTER AS PROMISED PLEASE REVIEW.**

**THE RUNAWAY**

_**PS. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTERS.**_

_**CH 6. Discovery**_

_**Nebraska - Connor**_

**Connor had been working really hard in the Ranch he learned many things. How to round up cattle and brand them. How to make bales of hay and most of all he learned that it was hard to control your super strength. For Connor it was difficult at first he thought that he was finally going to be independent, and he got it.**

**He thought he was going to be able to do things for himself, and he did. He also thought that he was going to be able o find a family to call his own, but that has not come true fully. Sure where he worked they treated him like family, but as much as he wants to be part of that he still feels like something is missing.**

**It was difficult because he would see them with their families and he knew that they fit together because they were normal. He wasn't, there was nothing normal about him. He was born in a test tube, other were born the NORMAL way. He did not go to school to learn things, his knowledge was programmed into him.**

**Others were raised by moms even if briefly for some. He didn't have the luck of having a mom. He didn't have any one to tuck him in at night. He didn't have anyone to love him, he was just given orders.**

*****Kent Farm- Smallville Kansas*****

**Martha and John Kent were very proud parents. their son was an amazing person and an amazing superhero. Any parent would be proud. **

**They lived in a Farm. This Farm had great meaning to them. Not just because it was their Home but because this is where they found their son. They were just so happy.**

**The Kent's were currently on their way to visit some friends out of town. They decided that they needed some time off. They were older now they deserved to have vacation time the farm would be ok for a couple of week. Besides their son had said that he would come in to check on things from time to time. Although they were worried about their some he had been distracted lately. He seem worried and sometimes they needed to repeat things to him. But he didn't want to talk about it right now.**

*****HOURS Later******

**They had traveled for quite a while and they were tried. They would be staying in their family's ranch. **

**Finally they arrived and were welcomed. **

**"Martha. Jon. How are you? Welcome" said their friend happily**

**Jonas Hill had been a great friend throughout the years. At one point he had lived in Smallville and gone to school with Jonathan Kent. Then traveling one day he fell in love and gotten married. He moved to Nebraska where his new wife lived for she took care of her sick parents and didn't want to move them. So Martha and Jon would visit and vice versa. They would visit as well alternating in the year. His wife Lucy and him had three wonderful children who were know married and had children of their own.**

**Jonas of average height at 5'11 was a kind man he was tan from working in the ranch and had green kindly eyes welcomed his long time friend and helped them with their luggage showing them to their room.**

**"I am so glad you to have arrived there is this big party we have invited to it will be great fun. Why don't you rest now and we could be ready to leave by 8 pm." said Jonas Happily. "Lucy will be happy to see you too there. She went to help with the cooking" finished Jonas leaving them to rest.**

*****Rain Storm Ranch- Conner Kent*****

**It had been a busy day today the Rain's where having a great het together so Connor was helping out. He saw people running around trying to finish on time for the guest to arrive. Lucy Hill had arrived earlier to help with the cooking.**

**Connor Liked Lucy and Jonas Hill they were kind people and had welcomed him when Connor arrived. They had invited Connor to their house and had spoken about their children and children. About their friends Martha and Jonathan who would be coming to the party. **

**They said that Connor would Like them. Of that Conner had no doubt if they were anything like the Hills. He couldn't hide the fact that he was nervous meeting new people. Connor was sometimes uncomfortable around people. **

******Party Time******

**The Ranch was the talk of the town all the neighbors were there and Martha and Jonathan Kent just had arrived with their friend Jonas who was now having a grand time dancing with his Lovely wife.**

**Martha was wearing a nice peach colored dress and minimum make up enough to make her look more attractive than she normally was. Jonathan was wearing a Tan colored dress shirt and black trousers. He looked very nice and ready to ask his wonderful wife out to dance.**

**They were dancing when out of the blue Martha stopped dancing and Jonathan being who he was instantly was worried. **

**"What's the matter are you ok Martha?" Asked Jonathan**

**"L-L-Look Jonathan. Look at that boy he l-l-looks like Clark when he was sixteen. Do you see him?" Mumbled Martha Shocked.**

**Jonathan turned around and gaped at the boy, to shocked to move.**

**What was going own and who was this boy that looked so much like their son Clark Kent?**

**Ok everyone I hope you guys like this chapter and Review to your heart's content. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**ReadnwriteLover**


	7. RA Chap 7: Proposition

**Thanks for all the reviews I've received quite a few and I have got to tell you id made my day thanks to all of you who reviewed. All your comments have been taken into consideration and much appreciated. Thanks to your reviews I have been inspired to write more. Thanks again.**

***** PS I Own Nothing. Except my Own Characters*****

**THE RUNAWAY**

**Chapter 7: Proposition**

**CONNOR POV**

**He had a feeling that someone was looking at him or something but couldn't find who it was. It was quite annoying really. But Connor Knew no one could hurt him. Nobody knew where he was. He was actually very good at covering his tracks and there was no signal of any kind that could be traced back to him. Thank You Sphere. The hardest part was keeping Wolf managed. He was a really big dog (Wolf) so he would take him out to exercise at night. Not that he needed much sleep.**

**He was sitting of to the side watching people. He was very good at that now; watching.**

**He had to be careful, it would be very easy to be discovered if he didn't manage his powers to a very weak looking state.**

**All in all he WAS having a lot of fun being NORMAL. He did miss saving people though and this new life was dull in comparison.**

******KENT POV******

**It was uncanny the resemblance this boy had with Clark. Jonathan had this feeling deep down in his gut that he, they needed to talk to this boy. He always followed his gut.**

**He looked at Martha and in silent communication both agreed and headed towards the boy.**

**"Hi how are you? How are you enjoying the party?", Jonathan Asked.**

**"Are you new here?', Martha Continued**

**"Uhh... I actually work here. Been here a couple of months." Connor responded.**

**"Sorry how rude to not introduce ourselves. I'm Jonathan Kent. This is My wife Martha. How are you?" Said Jonathan extending his arm for Connor to take then allowing Martha to do the same.**

**"Um... Con... Joe. My name's Joe Henry. Nice to meet you folks" Answered Connor hoping they missed the mistake before he corrected himself.**

**" So... Joe you said where did you come from? And how did you end up working for the Rains? Asked Jonathan.**

**That question really got Connor nervous. **

_*****Connor's Mind*****_

_**Did they suspect anything? Why were they asking such questions? ... What do I say.**_

**So Connor told them his WHOLE story.**

**Well his made up story. He wasn't going to tell complete strangers about his real life. Right?**

*****Connor's POV*****

**This nice looking couple came up to him. they were smiling and introduced themselves as Jonathan and Martha Kent. Weird how they had his last name. Well made up last name. They seem like nice people he had seen them talking to the Rain brothers at some point as well as their neighbors the Hills. Turns out they used to be neighbors in Kansas.**

**They were having a nice conversation and Connor was feeling really comfortable speaking to them. Almost like he was part of their family. Not that Connor knew what that feeling was.**

*****Kent POV*****

**"So Joe where are your parents? Cause you are to young looking to be working. What are you eighteen?" Asked Jonathan but feeling a jab in his ribs from his wife who was smiling at him.**

**" Well I don't have a mom. And my dad ... well he didn't want me you could say. So I had to support myself." He replied.**

**Martha you couldn't hold back and hugged him. He hugged him for his mom. She hugged him for his dad. But most of all she hugged for the lonely child she saw in his eyes. She knew deep down that this boy needed someone to care for him.**

**" Sorry. I'm just a hugger." Apologized Martha after Connor Stiffened up in her embrace. **

**" Uhh, it's OK thanks." said Connor.**

**"SO how long do you plan on working here? Do you Plan on Going to school?" Ask Martha.**

**That is something Connor did not think about. Had not thought about it before. If he wanted to be normal he would have to go right. Even he was programmed with a lot of knowledge. he knew now that he would need some sort of EDUCATION to be considered normal.**

**I don't know there aren't any good schools that I know of here in Nebraska." Answered Connor.**

**" Well you know we do have a good school in Kansas. Smallville to be exact. That's were our son Clark went." Stated Martha. **

**" Yes and we are looking for somebody to help us with the farm now that or son lives in should you consider it?" Continued Jonathan following his wife's lead. there was something about this boy that called to them. Almost like if her were family.**

**WOW Cliff hanger what will happen next? Can you see it? What do you want to happen Next? **

**Review Please.**

**READNWRITELOVER**


	8. RA Chap 8: Yes

_Hello to all I'm sorry I haven't posted in days my computer got a virus and you know how that is. I took it in, good thing it didn't take too long. Anyways I hope everyone enjoy this chapter. In addition, I have fixed many grammatical errors in previous chapters 4-7. Sometimes I'm in a roll and just write and don't really pay attention. I am sorry about that. _

_P.S.: SAME AS BEFORE. _

The Runaway

Chapter 8: Yes

Connor stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know what to think. Here was Jonathan and Connor Kent offering a relatively normal and stable life. He has always wanted this life. Somehow, he was not sure of what course to take. He did not know them aside form meeting them now and from the Hills stories about them. In which if he was honest with himself, he felt as if he knew them all his life.

Somewhere deep inside him his Heart was telling to say yes. He didn't trust his heart because no one actually gave him an example of that or showed him how to trust his heart.

As he was thinking, Martha Kent spoke up.

"Look Conner I know you don't know us and well. The reason we are asking you to come to Smallville is that I feel like we need to get to know you. Like if you were a part of the Kent family." She finished emotionally.

He stood there and didn't know how to answer. Therefore, he decided that he would go with his gut instinct.

"Yes. I would I like to move to Smallville with you. Maybe I could even put my skills to use and help you with your farm. You did say that you needed some help right, that would be my condition. Also, there is another thing you should know I have a dog. I won't leave him behind." He said saying that most he could ever remember saying.

"Your dog is not a problem Conner. We have a dog of our own. They could become friends. Beside he could help with a few chores. I just hope he is trained," said Jonathan.

"Yes he is trained. When would you… I mean when would we be leaving?" Connor Asked awkwardly.

"We will be leaving in a couple of days. That will give you enough time to pack you things. Ok?" Said Jonathan.

"Yes, I will however be taking my motorcycle so I will be following you back to Smallville." Said Connor.

"Deal" said Jonathan.

With said they separated and the Kent's went back to enjoying the party. Connor went over by the food and beverages toward the oldest rain brother to let him know of His Plans. He explained that he planned on going to school, the offer the Kent's made him, and when he would be leaving.

Clifford expressed that he was happy that Connor wanted to extend his education, mentioned that he was a great worker, and that his family would miss him.

***A few days Later- Connor Kent/ Joe Henry***

Connor was nervous if he admitted that to himself. He was moving again. He liked the Kent couple. He had spoken to Jonathan and Martha a couple of times after their invitation. As he gotten to know them he realized he really like them and hoped that they liked him as well.

Connor spent the remaining days at Rainstorm Ranch helping the Rain brothers packing. He prepared Sphere and wolf for their journey as well as explained everything that would happen.

*** The Kent's ***

Jonathan and Martha Kent were glad that Connor had accepted their invitation to stay and work in their farm. They still don't know what drove them to ask, but were very glad they did.

Still as they discussed they could get over the resemblance Joe had with their son Clark. Same blue eyes, same dark hair, even similar build. They couldn't help but notice that this boy looked really sad and unhappy. They just hoped that they would be able to help him feel like a part of the family.

Martha was outraged that Joe didn't have a mom, but most of all she was mad that his Joe's own father didn't want him how could parents leave their children. Especially when others couldn't have children of their own. She thought back to all the struggles she and Jonathan had in conceiving a child. That is until their miracle came crashing from the sky, literally.

She was personally going to make sure Joe was happy from now. She always wanted more than one child. She saw Joe as her family, and family took care of each other.

*** Smallville Kansas- Kent Farm***

It took many hours they had left Hill Farm at dawn. They were tired and hungry. Sure, they had stopped for a lunch break but a home cooked meal was better.

Martha showed Joe/ Connor to his own room. Jonathan had converted the barn into a small apartment considering they were planning to hire someone to help. They decided to place Joe/ Connor there since he had his dog and he needed a place to store his bike.

Finally, stomachs full of delicious food they went to their own sleeping areas.

All right, a person that's it for this chapter I will try to post sometime tomorrow or the day after. I have to say thought I'm inspired and did could be sooner.

Take into consideration that Connor and the Kent's are very tired from their trip so they were too tired to look around and tour. Look forward to the next chapter.

Please Review and tell me what you would like to see next. I have read other review and trust me some of your wishes might just come true.

Thanks

ReadnwriteLover


	9. RA Chap 9: Found?

Sorry about not posting soon I have been working this in my head to make sure it's how I wanted it hopefully it's good and you like it. I'll try to post sooner. Enjoy.

P.S Connor IS Joe Henry his other Alias. :) Let me know if its ok to stop putting Joe/ Connor or Joe (Connor)

The Runaway

Chapter 8: Found?

* * *

><p>Conner POV<p>

Conner has stayed with the Kent's for a while now and he was happy. For the most part, he kept to himself though. The Kent's had showed him around. He learned about his chores, and they didn't mind about Wolf being a "big" dog because they themselves had a big dog-named krypto. He was surprised about that though. They named their dog krypto; or rather, their son Clark had named his dog Krypto. He thought though that because the Kent's son was a reporter and a big fan of superman, then he must have named his dog to honor superman.

Another surprise was his likeness to their some in some ways, like the jaw shape and cheekbones. However, their son wore glasses. He had met their son yet, even though he was invited to meet him on several occasions. He didn't want to intrude on their family gatherings. He was not a part of their family. He just worked for them. They were nice and all but, he liked to be on his own. On those occasions, that Clark Kent showed up he would just stay in his barn with wolf and sphere or they would go out and got to know Smallville little by little.

Kent's POV

Joe (Connor) was a wonderful but, but he looked starved for love and attention. Any attention they gave him he seemed happy to get. It was odd that he looked a lot like their son though. They hadn't mentioned anything to their son they wanted to respect Joe's (Connor's) privacy. They did try to get Joe to know Clark but he always turned down their invitations and stayed in the barn with his dog or would go out. Another odd thing was his dog wolf, he really looked like a wolf but they decided not to say anything about that either because they wanted to get to know him first. Since Clark was, acting strange and it seemed like he was on a new important mission he had not come as often anymore. Joe was somewhat relieved it seemed. He did not like to be around too much people so they let him be. He was also a fast worker sometimes super-fast. They didn't say anything about this either. They let him be and observed him. He did have a fascination with Martha's apple pie it seemed because the pie was also Clark's favorite.

After weeks, they decided to contact Clark after much talking they finally convinced him to come over to meet Joe (Connor) and visit like a good son should. They decided that they would also invite Joe but not let him know that Clark would visit as well.

Connor POV

They were having a nice dinner to celebrate 6 months that Joe had arrived in Smallville and worked with them. They said it would be a dinner only for him. Therefore, he agreed to go. What could go wrong? Right?

Normal POV

The Kent's were glad that Joe Henry had accepted to come to dinner they wanted him to feel welcome and to meet their son they were sure that they would lots in common. Little did they know how much that was true. It was the day of the dinner and they had asked Clark to be a little early so they could chat. Connor had gone on an errand so they would wait for him to show up.

Clark Kent POV.

The Justice League was still looking for Superboy. Why after a year, he didn't know but they asked for his help. He was unsure of this but helped look. He knew that the boy didn't want to be found. He knew it was his fault. Now when he had missions to do and help with finding Superboy his parents wanted him to come meet the boy that was currently helping them. He told them that he was busy with work, which he was.

Finally, they convinced him to go. He was thankful that this boy Joe henry was helping his parents they were getting older and he couldn't help them as much as he would like. They asked him to show up early so to not raise suspicions he flew and landed close to the family farm and drove the car he had stored in a garage nearby to drive the rest of the way.

He got their early like their parents wanted and found that the Boy Joe was out on an errand so he decided that he would help them. It was a good thing that they let him know the boy would be here so he came as Clumsy, Nerdy Clark Kent. He wore his glasses, which were adapted to his eyes and changed his eye color from a bright blue to a more opaque grayish blue. Helped his mom set the table and was glad that she was making a nice home cooked dinner, which he missed as well as his favorite pie.

They were ready for dinner when they hear a motorcycle down the driveway his mother let him know it was Joe. He sat there waiting for the boy to come in so he could thank him, they would eat, and he would leave. He had things to do for the Planet and for the League. The boy came in he was wearing some faded jeans and a long sleeved red-checkered shirt. What surprised him the most was who he saw entering his parents home. He stood their shocked as his mother walked up to the boy.

.

.

.

.

It was … Superboy.

* * *

><p>Well, I'll leave it at that I will be working on the next chapter but I hope that I could post it in the next two days I promise. If there are many reviews, I'll try to post sooner. They me know what you think and what you would like to see next.<p> 


	10. RA Chap 10: The Meeting

The Runaway

Chap 10: The Meeting

Superboy was here.

In his parents' home?

What are the odds of that? I had to make sure though. He looked exactly like I did when I was younger. My parents told me about him. Joe Henry? How did he come up with that name? Yes, it had to be him. My parents welcomed him and brought him to where I was to introduce us.

Connor POV

What just happened here? Their son was here, how was this possible? I thought it would be just us. I guess he just showed up. He greeted me and he seemed nice. Clark Kent, the Daily Planet reporter. He knew Lois Lane who in turn knew Superman. This was weird. We were led to the table. Mrs. Kent said this dinner would be in my honor or something. I accepted because I had turned down their family dinners when their son was here many times.

Normal POV

They had dinner and Superman or Clark Kent couldn't stop looking at him. Discreetly of course, he didn't want to come off as a creep. Clark had asked Joe many questions about himself secretly trying to verify if this was in fact Superboy. The more he asked he realized, this was in fact the clone everybody was looking for. It was ironic that he had to be the one that found him. In his house none the less. Well, his parents' house.

He would notify the league as soon as he was home he couldn't risk being overheard by the boy. He also needed to find out why he really had left. How did he really end up in this situation. During his "interrogation" as his father had said the boy didn't give much information. All his answers were vague, as if he didn't want to give any information about himself. As if he was hiding something. Which was ultimately one of the reasons why he knew it was he.

Another was the mention of his dog wolf.

Joe Henry would never now that Clark Kent knew of wolf. Batman had informed him if his decision to have a pet/ guard dog. He still hadn't seen the dog but his parent's description of the dog left nothing to doubt.

His parents seemed to like him. He was thankful though that "Joe Henry" was helping his aging parents. Even though he did not feel comfortable around his clone, he was thankful nonetheless. The only thing he was dreading was his parents response to the fact that the boy they liked so much just happened to be his clone. A part of himself that was forcefully made without his consent. To his parents though that would not matter. They would consider him a part of the family.

They would be upset. He needed to figure something out for all their sakes. He just needed to figure out the boy. What were his true intentions.

HOURS Later

Dinner was done and Clark did not let his manners slip no matter how weird it was being around the boy. That was superman's way. Right now he was Clark Kent. He would act with the education and hospitality his parents instilled in him. Or else his mother who have his ears. That…and there would be no Pie.

He drove off to his car's hiding location and request transport to the watchtower to inform every one of his findings.

New chapter up. You Know what to do. Enjoy!

ReadnwriteLover


	11. Chapter 11: Chaos

**The Runaway**

**Chapter 11: Chaos**

* * *

><p><strong>He walked into Batman's Impromptu Bat cave in the watchtower.<strong>

**S: "I found Him"**

**Batman Turned around. You really couldn't tell with the mask he wore but he was surprised.**

**B: "Found Who?"**

**S: "Superboy"**

**B: "What? Where? And how is it that you of all people found him?", still surprised.**

**S: "I don't know how he ended up there but I'm pretty sure it's him. Although he goes by another name now."**

**B: "Well you still haven't said where?"**

**S: "You wouldn't believe me but at my parent's house. He was at my parent's house. He goes by the name Joe Henry. Apparently, he was living in Montana when he left Mount Justice. He then moved to Nebraska and ended up working for some friends of my parents. They ten convinced him to help them out at the farm. From what my parents told me he was unconvinced of going but in the end he went with them."**

**B: "Ok then are we going to verify that it's actually him? , because you know you hardly knew the guy and everything. However, I guess you would be the most appropriate person to identify him it's like looking in the mirror, right? Do you parents not notice the resemblance?"**

**S: "They haven't mentioned anything yet to me but they seem to like him".**

**B: "Yeah they must feel the connection. He could be their grandson."**

**S: "He is not their grandson because he is not my son. Will you stop with that? He is a clone. My clone. How would you like being clone without your permission?"**

**B: "Ok but the question is, are we going to get him back or not?"**

**S: "I don't know maybe we should just leave him there. At least we know where he is."**

**B: "Why so you don't have to deal with him. You know that you still have to see him when you go see you parent's."**

**S: "I don't know what you're talking about. Obviously if he wanted to stay with the league, he wouldn't have left. Would he?" **

**B : "Remember the letter. He left because he felt like he didn't belong. Let's be honest and admit that He left because he knew you didn't want him. However, that's your decision."**

**As they continued talking about Connor the alarm went off. Batman looked at the alarm.**

**B: "Its Smallville there is a meteor shower. How could we not see this before. We need everyone available to go help." **

**As he sent reinforcements he noticed Superman was gone. He wasn't surprised it was his hometown. He knew however that more help was needed. **

**There was a lot of destruction in Smallville, a lot of debris. Superman went to his parent's house knowing that the rest of the league would be coming within second to help. His first priorities were his parents. **

**He arrived at his house and saw that the Barn and the House were both destroyed completely. He shouted out for his parent's , they in turn were nowhere to be found. **

**He used his X-ray vision around the barn and house. There was nothing under the chaos. Everything was now in ashes. It seemed a big meteor had set his home on fire.**

**He shouted out for them.**

**"Mom, Dad, where are you?" nothing so far. Them he saw movement when he turned around towards the fields there behind him were his parent's with Superboy. **

**They seemed in shock with some minor cuts and scratches the one that seemed to have taken the most of the impact was Superboy. In a way he was grateful to the young clone. His parents were safe and he owed him. Connor was on the ground he seemed to be more hurt than what was previously assessed by far. **

**He flew to their location and saw the look of worry in his father eyes but he saw a look of worry and something that he could not decipher in his mother's eyes. **

**Superboy was badly injured it looked as if a piece of rock where inserted in his body when he was protecting his family. He also had a big piece of something that looked like wood that went through his stomach and went the other way. He didn't know how this was possible. He is Superboy, he should be invincible. **

**Right now was not the time to figure this out. He made sure his parents could walk and made sure that wolf and sphere were okay as well. Wolf was sitting by his master it seemed that he was also hurt. Not hurt as bad as Superboy, but hurt nonetheless. **

**Sphere turned in a motorcycle that could carry his parents and wolf. Superman in turn carried Superboy. Flying out of the chaos, he spotted Batman and told him he would take his family to the watchtower. **

* * *

><p><strong>Please review I would like at least ten reviews before I post again meanwhile I will continue to write. Enjoy! I know I did.<strong>

**ReadnwriteLover**


	12. RA Chap 12: After the Chaos

**The Runaway**

**Chapter 12: After the Chaos**

**Superboy indeed had been hit by kryptonite rocks. Why he wasn't affected? Well it seemed that the meteor rocks were not really kryptonite. Small kryptonite pieces had crashed in the meteor rocks. In the rocks that had hit the Kent Home were pieces of kryptonite. Once meteor that was blocked by Superboy had broken, a small piece of Kryptonite had embedded itself into Super boy's back. He had somehow managed to get the Kent's out of the house. Later it was found that Krypto had been sent off by the crash into another direction but was fine and helping out the Justice League.**

**It took a couple of days for the Justice League to clear out the meteor rocks and the debris from any damaged homes, which was not a lot off. Mostly land was damaged. Batman took it upon himself to clear all Kryptonite found luckily for Superman it was not a lot. Unluckily for Connor it was enough.**

**After all the Chaos, there was Connor whom the Kent's had found out about. Superman it seemed had a lot of explaining to do. However, he had not explained sufficiently. He told them that he would explain once Superboy was better.**

**Days passed, in those days Connor got surgery and had the Kryptonite rock taken out. In that time, he had an infection. Because he had lost a lot of blood, Superman with the "encouragement" of his parents "donated" blood to the boy that was a part of him.**

**The Kent's were staying in Clark Kent's Smallville Apartment which was big enough. Krypto, Sphere, and Wolf were sent to Mount Justice because it would be too odd for them to stay with them.**

**AS the days passed Connor Got better, He had regained most of his strength and was up walking around on Mount Justice. He still had not seen any of his friends; he did not want to see anybody. He wanted to leave once again. Once he was at 100%, he would leave. He would have to leave the Kent's since they had found out who he was. He still did not know who they were but he would find out soon.**

**This is a short chapter I know but guess is coming up. That's right a double posting. Superman has a lot of explaining to do. Right? **

**Enjoy!**

**ReadnwriteLover**


	13. RA Chap 13: Explanations

**Here is the next post as promised. **

**The Runaway**

**Chapter 13: Explanations**

**{Conversation: Clark Kent, **_**Martha Kent**_**, **_**Jonathan Kent}**_

**Superboy was better now but he was not discharged yet. They were doing tests on him to see how the kryptonite affected him as a teenager and as a clone. The only person that had come to see regularly was the doctor that was taking care of him. Other he would not allow and for now, they were respecting his wishes. **

**Superman or Clark Kent was another story he was doing well. He knew though that he had to face his parents and explain Superboy to them. He waited until after dinner to talk to them.**

"**Mom, Dad we need him to talk I guess." **

"_**Yes, who is that boy? Because you seem to know him or of him at least." **_

"**Yes. He is my clone. Cadmus it seems took a sample of my DNA and made a clone that was sent to replace me should I "Turn evil" or die."**

"_**Why have we not heard of him then?"**_

"**There is nothing to say about him he is not related to me. He is a clone."**

"_**He is a part of you. He is your blood. He IS your Son."**_

"**He is not MY SON mother he is not normal. Batman said the same thing to me. He said that Superboy needed me, that I Had to mentor him. Nevertheless, I can't."**

"_**Why? There has to be a reason. That is your reason. However, he will be our grandson whether you like it or not. Do not push him away from us. We want to see him again and you will make that happen."**_

"**Why? I told you he is not my son mom"**

"_**Your mother is right. Besides anyone could tell that the boy needs a family, love. There is none of that in his life. What is his name? He can't always go by Superboy."**_

"**I do not know his name. He should up a little more than a year ago when the Cadmus Lab was destroyed by the Jr Justice League."**

"_**Well that will have to be remedied. You will bring him to us we will take care of him. There are many questions to ask him." **_

"**Fine I will try to get him to come."**

**Clark knew that this was not the end of the conversation. There would be more. For now, he would bring the boy. He did not want to make his parent's more upset with him. **

**Connor was sitting on his bed with Wolf, Krypto, and Sphere. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Superman walked in. **

"**How are you Superboy?" he said.**

"**Fine not that you care," said Connor turning his head. **

**Superman looked around his room. It was quite empty. All his things must have been at his parents' house. He noticed that both dogs were on his bed with him.**

"**So Krypto seems to like you." He said trying to get over the awkwardness.**

"**Yeah that they are the only ones to truly seem to like me" Connor returned with some bitterness in his voice. **

"**Anyway Superboy…" Superman started to say but was cut off. **

"**It's Joe now there is no Superboy here. I would not want to offend you any more by having a name that will link me to you" He cut Superman off.**

"**Joe. That's your name?" Superman asked somewhat hurt that the boy would not want the Super name anymore. **

"**It does not matter what my name is. It's not like you care about me anyway. Right? I'm Just a clone." Connor said getting upset.**

"**Listen you met my parents' Jonathan and Martha Kent. They want to see you." Superman said knowing that he would have to let him know of his true identity.**

"**Your parents are the Kent's? But… then you must be." Stuttered Connor.**

"**I'm Clark Kent when I'm Not Superman" He said finally.**

"**Ok so that's how you found me then. Did you know it was me when we met?" Connor asked him.**

**In another room meanwhile were the rest of the Young Justice League they were now very impatient because Connor was finally here. However, he did not want to see any off them. They were confused. Robin and Kid Flash were plotting on how they were going to see Connor at least for a little bit to make sure he was OK. Kaldur, M'gann and Artemis were listening. They were surrounded by the new members of their team (Zatanna, Batgirl, Wonder Girl) who were surprised that Superman was here. **

**Suddenly Wally and Robin walked away followed by Connor's other friends. Their intent was to surprise Connor.**

**Back with Superman and Connor.**

**Superman and Connor were talking when there was a commotion outside the door. In walked Connor's friends. **

"**Conner dude how come you don't wanna see us? We are you're…" Wally stopped talking when he noticed Connor starring along with Superman. **

**Superman then asked them to leave not yet giving them a chance to say hello. **

"**Connor? I thought you said that your name was Joe." Superman asked.**

"**They gave me the name Connor Kent. Which now I know why." Said Connor.**

"**Connor Kent" Said Superman. "It Suits you. You should keep it."**

"**I don't know I would not want to impose now. I'm Ok with Joe." Responded Connor.**

"**So… Will you go to my parents' they want to see you. They want to thank you." Superman said hoping the boy would agree. **

"**Fine. But only for them, because they took me in". Connor said.**

"**Ok" said Superman. "Fair enough. I'll let them know. Is there anything you need? Everything you had was in the farm right?"**

"**I'll get what I need I don't need anything from you." Said Connor still looking at superman in anger.**

"**Ok I will pick you to take you to my parents' tomorrow. You rest." Finished Superman walking away.**

**That's it for now. Please review so that I may post again this time 20 since I posted twice today. Thanks**

**ReadnwriteLover.**


	14. RA Chap 14: New Beginings

**The Runaway**

**Chapter 14: New Beginnings**

**Clark and Conner left earlier than they had decided. After everything that had happened they needed to get the farm up and running. Conner and Clark were in charge of rebuilding the farm and the house once again. Things were not going to be the same though. Now that almost everything was out in the open about Connor everything was really uncomfortable, for everyone in the family.**

**Connor was welcomed to the family by his grandparents. He was adored by his grandmother who started crying as soon as he walked into Clark's apartment. Jonathan thanked Connor and told him how proud of him he was. **

**Later when they were alone both Kent's asked Connor if he would consider staying with them for at least a while so that they could get to know him better as part of their family. Connor was confused and let them now that he would think about it. He knew that he didn't want to be around Clark though now that he knew who he was.**

**~Days Later~**

**His friends had tried to communicate with him at least that's what superman had told him. He would not see him as Clark Kent he was still upset at him. To him he was still the man that saw him as an abomination, a mistake. He knew that he had to get over it though; his grandparents needed everything to be ok. Funny, he actually considers the Kent's his grandparents. There was something about these people that called to him. That wanted to please them, these were special people. **

**So he did something surprised him. He accepted His parents request to come and live with them. He owed it to them to get to know them, but most of all he owed it to himself to get to know the only family he could have in his life like he always wanted since he escaped. **

**He felt special living with them once they started to build the house again they built it so that it would be bigger than before. He would have his own room. He would be living with his family. His Family. It had a nice ring to it. He was really happy for once in his life.**

**Once the house was done The Kent's' officially welcomed him in to the family, by having papers drawn up with the help from Batman. These papers officially named Connor as their grandchild. They even stated that Clark Kent was his father. He was a nit mad at that but was happy that he now had an identity. He was a part of a family.**

**~Some time later~**

**Weeks had passed by he had not thought about joining the Jr. Justice league he was happy being normal for once. He had gone to see his friends and many things had been talked about. He met the new members and was told that he would be welcomed whenever he wished. He knew however that they were not happy that he had not returned but they understood. **

**He was normal. He went to school, got home, he did homework and he did chores. Wasn't being a part of a family great? He had even started talking to Clark more, things were still a little weird but they were getting used to their new lives. Clark had started to train Connor to help him develop his powers. They even talked about Clark and when he developed certain powers. Connor understood that he still had a lot to learn and that most of all he was physically on schedule to develop his other powers he just needed to grow up some more.**

**He was beginning a new life with his family and he was happy. He knew however that being a super attracted evil so he would train because now that he had his family nobody would take it away.**

**There was always evil around and he would fight when the time came.**

**That's it for this story I hope you all liked it if you want a sequel let me know that you want one and what you would like to see.**

**Much Love, ReadnWriteLover**


End file.
